


going out?

by Themostnormalofthetrio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themostnormalofthetrio/pseuds/Themostnormalofthetrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons are in college at a normal age (because in the show they are super smart and go to college young) and live in an apartment together, they however are not together, YET.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a rocky start

Fitz walked into the apartment with a few groceries in his hand. While he puts them away he yells, “Simmons I got milk for the morning, also I picked up a frozen pizza for us.” Jemma walked out of her room in a short black skirt and a hot pink topless shirt, not her usual get up. “Oh, you’re going out,” Fitz’s adorable Scottish accent came popping out, “That skirt is quite short.”  
“The skirt is short on purpose,” Jemma tried to sound sexy, “And I’m not going out.”  
“Oh,” Fitz was confused but shrugged it off as a new thing Simmons was trying; she did that a lot lately. He remembered last week when she tried her first college party, with alcohol, she had dragged him a long to a busy and loud dorm. Fitz instantly got pushed to the side by all the other guys because well Jemma was hot and the boys were attracted to her like moths to a light. Next thing he knew he was holding back her hair as she vomited in their bathroom. “I’m making pizza, you want some?” he asked trying to get his appetite back after that memory.  
“I would love that, Leo,” Nobody but his mom called him Leo; although the way she said it he melted on the inside.  
He made the pizza and sat down on the couch in front of their television. Jemma sat close enough their arms were touching, Fitz turned two face her so that way he could scoot his body away. Why was Jemma being so weird tonight Fitz thought. “How was your day?” he asked breaking the silence.  
“It was okay, I was lonely without you,” she said as she batted her eyes, “how was your day?”  
“It was fine, class was boring, I already knew all this stuff, I guess that is what I get for reading ahead,” Fitz went on like he did not hear the failed attempt of flirting. Simmons slid over closer.  
“I have a secret,” she whispered into his ear, “I think, I… I…” she lost her confidence.  
“Simmons you’re scaring me,” Fitz cut her off, “You are acting strange and I miss the normal Jemma, the one who will stay in and watch the discovery channel with me while pointing out fun facts. You don’t need to be some confident person who goes to parties and wears… well… hooker clothes,” he gestured to her outfit, pulling a blanket off the couch around her shoulders.  
Tears formed in Jemma’s eyes as she spoke, “I’m sorry Fitz, you’re right, I was just trying to impress you in case… in case… YOU LIKE ME TOO,” she spout out the last bit.  
“I do like you Jemma.”  
“No, you don’t know what I mean.”  
“Yes I do,” Fitz said quietly as he put his hand under Jemma’s chin lifting her face up to look at him, he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away confused, processing what happened, and then she leaned forward and kissed him again. Her hands moved into his short hair, she leaned onto him more and he tried to lay back onto the couch. “Owe” he sighed as he hit his head on the table next to the couch.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jemma sat back up and moved away, “tonight has just been a disaster, It is official I am never trying anything new again.”  
She walked away into her room and locked the door. “Jemma,” Fitz called after her, he followed her and knocked on her door. “Tonight was not a failure; it was a start, maybe a rocky start, but a start to something I really want to happen.” There was no reply, he waited for about five more minutes and then announced he was going to bed.


	2. back to normal plus hand holding

The next morning Simmons decided she was to hungry to continue hiding in her room, plus she had class in an hour. She got up and went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and toast a bagel. All the noise from the toaster did exactly what she didn’t want to happen, it woke Fitz up. They were living together so they had to see each other at some point, Jemma was just glad she had gotten dressed and brushed her hair first.   
“Jemma stick a bagel in for me,” The half asleep Fitz called as he walked into the room. He had obviously not done anything yet, his hair stood up in all directions and he was only wearing his pajama pants.   
“Good morning Fitz, I am going to go to class soon,” She tried to pull it off ass nothing had happened last night.  
“Wait,” he was still groggy, “Jem, we need to talk, but first is there any coffee left in the pot?” They both sat down at their small dining room table to eat their bagels. “I need you to know that I care for you Simmons.”  
“And I care for you, but what happened last night was irrational and I apologize,” Simmons said.  
“No, maybe yay it was not the best way, but it was a way.”  
“Fitz, about that, it was not my idea. Skye said that I needed to confront you and she told me what to do and even picked out the outfit,” Jemma was never trusting Skye’s relationship advice again.   
“That explains it, Skye’s name was written all over it,” Fitz exclaimed, “So where are we?”  
“Back to normal,” not what Simmons wanted.  
“Why Jem, I like you, you like me,” He said in a sing song voice, “Why can’t we go back to where we were but with hand holding?”   
Simmons smiled, “Okay,” she stood up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, after all she did have class to go to. When she came back out Fitz had done the dishes. She grabbed her bag, Fitz helped her put her coat on then he kissed her goodbye.


End file.
